Breeders delight
by Ridgegirl
Summary: Liza has just set off to find adventure. With her sister, best friend and her best friends little brother, they find a place where they can help Pokemon lead happy lives. With another family business trying to take them down, can Liza and her friends help pokemon while being in danger? ***NOTE, this is my first fanfiction. OC's are welcome***
1. And so it begins

Chapter 1, The adventure begins.

"Coming Mom!" Liza said as she rushed down the stairs. She was 18 years old and ready to continue her adventure in the Kalos region. Where she would go, Liza never decided.

"LIZA! CAN I COME WITH YOU?" A high-pitched voice yelled.

"No, Laila. your only ten," Liza answered as a girl ran next to Liza.

"But Mom said-"

"NO! This is for grown-ups only"

"Then why is Aaron comin'?"

"Because Eric was stupid enough to take him"

"GIRLS! BREAKFAST!" Liza's mom called from the kitchen. Liza and Laila ran over to the table as quickly as they could and sat down. They ate up faster than ever. They had to. Because Liza's new adventure was going to start. Liza had pokemon from battling in the Unova region. That's where she got Leipard, Shadow (girl) and her Braviary, Swoop. (male) She had got her Lapras from a girl in Unova, and Liza traded over her Beedrill in return. Liza proudly named her Lapras Shelly. Her Togekiss had been found as an egg, abandoned all alone in a bush in Unova. Liza still loves her Togekiss, Barry. Liza aslo hopes to get a Kalos pokemon from Professor Sycamore. Deciding not to be late, she grabs a backpack and a totebag and bolts out the door. Laila soon follows.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Laila shouts as she runs after Liza. Liza runs until she starts on Route 2. Waiting there are two boys, one tall, one small.

"Hey Liza" The taller boy says.

"Hi Eric" Liza answers back. They bump knuckles.

"I brought Aaron so that Laila could have a friend." The smaller boy runs forward and high fives with Laila.

Eric turns to Liza again, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this adventure started!"

**_Authors Note: This is my first fanfiction, so please give suggestions on what will happen next. I welsome OC's. Pokemon or trainer._**


	2. The meeting

"I'm tired. Where can we go and take a rest?" Liza inquired as she stretched her arms.

The four have been traveling and they are currently on route 6. Up ahead, there is a mansion with a huge backyard. A girl walks out with an emolga. Laila rushes up to the girl.

"hiI'mLailaandIwanttoknowifyoucanletmeandmyfriendssleepatyourhouseorthenightplease?" She asked.

"LAILA! Mom taught you better! I'm sorry. My sister is too energetic," Liza rushed over to Laila.

"It's fine. Most people want to stay at our house because it's the nicest one here. But we are always too busy. Sorry," The girl said.

"It's not tha-" Aaron started. Eric stepped on his foot.

"What my brother's trying to say, is, it's not that big of a deal if we can't stay We'll be on our way now," Eric motioned all of them away.

"Ok, but come to visit again!" The girl called back as she walked back inside her house.

That night, the four of them settled not too far away from the big house. Lila set up the sleeping bags and Eric set up the tents. When all of the camp is set up, Laila lays down next to Liza.

"Hey Liza, will we find a house as big as that girl's house?" Laila wondered.

"Maybe, Maybe not. But whatever we find, will be amazing," Liza said as she went into sleep.

The next morning, Liza heard a scream.


	3. Litleo

Liza had never heard anyone scream that loud before. And she had heard some loud scrams in her life. She bolted out of her sleeping bag and ran over to Eric and Aarons tent. She saw Aaron huddled up in a corner and Eric was outside of the tent with his umbreon and Nidorino.

"Where is it?" Eric asked Liza.

"Where's what?" Liza asked.

"A pokemon. It scared the crap out of Aaron and then it ran away. It had brown fur and pale paws." Eric responded.

"Come on Laila, Aaron" Liza said as she threw out her own pokemon, Shadow. Shadow sniffed around for a while and she called out to Laila.

"Hey. Shadow found something!" Laila exclaimed. Everyone ran to the Leipard. Shadow ran ahead. The four followed her until they reached a medium sized house with a huge backyard and a metal fence. Leipard ran into the house.

"Cool house!" Aaron said.

"I wonder if it has ghosts!" laila said.

"Well, maybe it has some pokemon in it," Eric wondered, "Umbreon, nidorino, return."

"LIT!" A voice called in the house.

'IT'S THAT POKEMON AGAIN!" Aaron screamed. He hid outside the house. Laila followed. Shadow growled.

A little pokemon limped out of the shadows. He had dark brown fur and pale paws. It had a twisted foot.

"Awww! It's so cute!" Laila said.

"It's a litleo. Poor thing's limping!" Eric runs over to the litleo. It gave a cheer and jumped into Eric's arms.

"It likes you!" Laila exclaimed as she walked into the house again. Aaron follows suit.

"He needs help. Where's the nearest pokemon center?" Aaron asked.

"Not far away...but maybe...maybe this could be where we stay! It has a big yard and we can raise pokemon here as well! All in favor, say 'I'" Liza announced.

They all say 'I'


	4. The decision

The house itself was pretty neat. When you entered, it was just a room. When you went straight, you get to the kitchen which had a working fridge and freezer, and a table with 6 chairs. if you went left of the kitchen, there was a living room with only a couch but the room was pretty big. It also had a computer that needed to be fixed. N the kitchen, there was also stairs leading to the upstairs. In the upstairs, there was one room with bunk beds, one room with two separate small beds and a bathroom. Back in the first level, in the kitchen was a door to the backyard. It had a broken seasaw, a few scattered Trees and a platform with a slide. The whole backyard was about 1 and a half acres. Half of an acre was a pool which was 8 feet deep. The whole backyard was surrounded by a long metal wall.

"Well it seems like we found a good house," Liza look around the whole living space. Aaron and Laila were running around in the back with the Litleo.

"I agree. And it has room for a lot of pokemon. Which means we can raise more here than ever!" Eric exclaimed. Laila ran back in carrying the litleo.

"Liza! I wanna name him Max! Can we keep him? PLease please please!" Laila asked over and over again.

Liza crossed her arms, But Eric reassured her

"Come on," He pleaded, "It'll give her experience."

Liza nodded and smilled. Laila shrieked and hugged Liza, squishing Max in between them

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Laila exclaimed. She ran back outside.

"You know, we could rescue pokemon too. Ones that are lonely, or abused," Eric suggested.

"That could be good," Liza sits on the couch in the living room and reads a comic book, "I can't wait for our adventures,"

**Hey, the 4th chapter! Thanks for being loyal, Fans. keep on suggesting characters!**

**I want to write a new fanfic. It's going to be transformation/hybrid. Which book should I do? Warriors, pokemon, or the hunger games? Plz comment about it. Thanks!**


	5. Victim

A few days later, everything for the ranch had been set up. Eric had gone to a nearby store and had gotten a lot of potions and pokeballs. Sadly, he spent all of the money he had, which got him a smack in the head by Liza and a job for making pokeballs. It only paid him $10 a week plus $3 for every pokeball he sold. Eric was still an apprentice at making them, and he kept blowing stuff up. Liza considered getting a job, and she tried to make pokeballs at eric's workplace. She utterly failed, and her final products were so bad, they made Max roar in anger.

"He doesn't like seeing a lot of colors at once!" Laila explained while holding Max tightly.

Max roared and whimpered all night after that.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID LITLEO!" Liza screamed when she was getting into bed.

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" Laila shouted in another room.

"HE'S A POKEMON!" Aaron yelled.

"CAN WE ALL BE QUIET?" Eric exclaimed.

They kept yelling until they heard a very loud yowl from outside.

"What was that?" Aaron wondered.

All four of them ran outside of their house. There they saw a bunch of Luxuray surrounding something.

"GO! SHADOW! SWOOP!" A shiny Braiviary and Leipard apear and attack the Luxuray with attacks.

"UMBREON! NIDORINO! HELP THEM OUT!" The two pokemon attack the Luxuray.

The Luxuray keep throwing the pokemon off. Finally, all of the Luxuray are chased off. In the middle is a very scratched up bundle of fur.

"No way..." Eric began

"IT'S A ZOURA!" Laila exclaimed, "And shiny! Liza, we have to help!"


	6. amazing fight

Laila picked up the shiny Zoura and rushed him to the house. Eric, Liza and Aaron joined shortly after. Max roared when all of them burst through the door.

"Can you PLEASE be quiet for just FIVE SECONDS?" Liza asked Max as he kept yowling.

"This isn't the time. We have a crisis going on!" Eric replied. Laila carefully set the Zoura down on the table.

The zoura had many scratches on him and one of his ears was badly torn. Liza dug through her bag and pulled out gauze and potions. Liza sprayed the potion on the Zoura. He yelped and yowled while it was being applied.

"Shhhh...it'll be fine," Laila stroked the Zouroa, "No matter how much it hurts, I promise you it'll be much much better."

The zoura's cries became less and less louder. Soon, he started whimpering and nuzzling Laila.

"Wow! You can talk to pokemon!" Aaron exclaimed.

"No. I just know how to calm them down. My dad was a part time pokemon breeder, and he taught me how to calm them down if they were in pain" Laila responded. She picked up the Zoura and took him out by the pool.

"Drink" She ordered the Zoura. He took a few sips and then laid down in Laila's arms.

"I'm going to name him Taylor!" Aaron whispered. Eric walked outside and sat next to Aaron.

"We're going to have to let him go," Eric said.

"What? Why? We're keeping Max. Why can't we keep him?" Aaron wondered.

"Max chose to stay with us. And, this is probably his home too. But if Taylor wants to stay, he can."

"Awww." Aaron looked down at the pool.

"Besides, there'll be tons of other pokemon out there," Eric stood up.

"Come on. Dinner. Let's see what monstrosity Liza cooked for us tonight!" They all ran inside.

They had salad for dinner (and it wasn't half bad) and gave the leftovers to max and Taylor.

"Alright everyone, let's get some rest," Liza announced as they all climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

The next day was a farewell to Taylor. As he ran off, they all shouted goodbye.

"BYE TAYLOR!" Laila shouted.

"WE'LL SEE YOU SOON! I PROMISE!" Aaron yelled.

A few minutes after Taylor ran off into the bushes, there was a horrible screaming noise.

"Liza, I am telling you this right now...if you go-" Eric started. Liza ran into the woods and followed the sound, "IF WE DIE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Eric and the other two ran after Liza.

They followed Liza until they found her. She was hiding in the bushes looking at a pack of Luxurays trying to attack a giant Aggron.

"Holy Arcues..." Liza marveled at the Aggron.

"ARE YOU INSANE? GET OUT OF HERE! THIS IS NOT SAFE!" Eric tried to drag Liza out but she swatted him away.

The aggron seemed to be winning the fight, because the Luxurays were beginning to retreat. Soon after, all of them were gone, leaving the aggron by itself.

"Oh my god!" Aaron ran towards the Aggron. But something weird happened.

The aggron glowed in a white light and shrank, until it was nothing but a shiny Zoura.

"TAYLOR!" Aaron grabbed Taylor and hugged him tight. The other three ran out of the bush too.

"I forgot! Zoura can be an illusion of any pokemon!" Eric remembered.

"Let's go home for now...we're all tired. And we should rest for awhile" They all walked home


	7. Liza's discovery

Now, it has been a week since Taylor joined the ranch. Liza finally got a job as a waitress in a nearby restaurant. She only works part time, so she can still take care of Taylor and Max. And she gets paid $10 plus tips. Also, Eric has been doing better at pokeball making. He is now able to keep some of the pokeballs he makes. But they don't have any use...for now.

In the morning, Liza got up, put some bread into the toaster and made two slices of toast for everyone, then she went outside. But instead of hearing the fletchlings and the pidgey's chirp, she heard a voice from the feild.

"Oh...where is it? Stupid oddish. I need it..." Liza ran over to where the voice was coming from. She found the girl from the bigger house down the road. She had a furfrou with her sniffing and barking.

"FUR! FUR!" The furfrou ran off into the bushes.

"Hey! Wait up!" The girl ran away. Liza sneaked up and hid in the bushes.

Liza saw the girl chase after an oddish that was running away quickly. The furfrou came out of nowhere and pounced on the oddish. It wiggled and squirmed but the furfrou kept hold of it.

"Good job, Furfrou. Now we can just..." The girl turned and looked at a bush. A boy fell out of it. A meowstic came after him.

"June, come on, mother wants us. She needs to help us start the show," The boy said.

"Fine, Jason," She followed the boy and the furfrou followed June, with the oddish in it's muzzle. Liza sneered at the pair.

"I don't know what their up to," she thought, "but I know it's not good." Liza sprinted all the way back to her house. Eric was in the kitchen boiling water.

"Hi Liza!" He said, "Whatcha up to?"

"Listen, I saw that girl who lives in the big house with a furfrou. The furfrou ran and picked up an oddish. And the girl praised it!" Liza explained.

"So?" Eric questioned.

"It means that something suspicious going on."

"Your probably just tired and stressed from all of the work you've been doing. Go lie down for a while," Eric added the pasta.

"But-" She started.

"Shh. Go lay down"

And she did.


	8. Bruised and battered

Liza was still pondering about that incident a few days later. She kept asking herself about what those teens were doing with that oddish. Every time she brought it up at meals eric always told her to not worry about it at all. Liza never forgot about it, and she thinks that she should go out again and question June.

"ERIC! I'M GOING OUT! MAKE SURE MAX DOESN"T BURN ANYTHING!" Liza called out to Eric.

"I'll make sure. It's always like that when a pokemon learns a new move," Eric answered.

Max had just learned to control his ember. Before, he could only do little spurts, but now, he could set things on fire. He always does it when Taylor is around, and when Max shoots fire at Taylor, Taylor runs away. Now, Laila has to keep an eye on him, so Max doesn't set anything on fire again.

"See you soon!" Liza runs out the door. She sprints all the way to the bush where she saw June and the furfrou.

"ZOUR! ZOURA! ZO!" A voice yells.

"COME BACK HERE, TAYLOR! LIZA WILL BE MAD!" another voice commands.

Liza turns around and sees Taylor and Aaron heading straight towards her.

"WATCH OUT!" Arron calls.

Taylor and Aaron both slam into Liza and they all fall to the ground. Liza starts to laugh. Aaron cracks up. Taylor is just confused.

"That-was-HILARIOUS!" Liza exclaimed.

"Zor?" Taylor said. Aaron stood up and picked Taylor up. Liza stood up too.

"COME ON YOU STUPID FENNIKIN!" A voice screamed, "YOU HAVE TO BLOW HARDER!"

"What the?" Liza and Aaron ran over to see what the commotion was about.

Jason was yelling at a fennkin, who's ears were down. The fennikin was bruised and scratched.

"TRY. IT. AGAIN!" Jason repeated.

The fennikin blew fire in the air which made a flickering fire circle. The fennikin tried jumping through it, but it could barely get it's feet off of the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Liza asked. She stomped over to Jason and flat out socked him in the face. His nose was bleeding.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He retorted.

"FOR BEATING UP THIS POOR FENNIKIN!" She picked it up.

"She didn't do what I asked it to. It's so worthless!" He grabbed the fennikin, "Besides, she's mine. And I can do whatever I want with her."

"Not everything," Aaron stepped out and stood face to face with Jason, "You worthless piece of crud. You don't deserve a pokemon if you don't take care of it. TAYLOR! ATTACK!"

A giant, shiny Aggron appeared behind Aaron. It roared and stomped towards Jason.

"L-look...I didn't mean any harm...it's just...please call off the aggron!" Jason stuttered.

Liz and Aaron looked at each other. Liza nodded.

"ATTACK!" Taylor grabbed Jason and flung him against a tree. He stood up, shaken, but not hurt, and ran off. The aggron shrank until it became the little zoura once again. Taylor was breathing hard. The two grabbed the pokemon and ran out of sight, back to the house.


	9. The most dangerous magicarp in the world

Liza and Aaron hurried back to their house. The fennikin was whimpering all of the way to the house. When the two burst through the door. Max yelped (no surprise) and set a pillow on fire.

"Damn it, Max," Eric swatted Max away. The litleo ran for the backyard.

"She's hurt, bad," Liza said as she laid down the fennikin. Taylor jumped up and sniffed her curiously. Laila sprinted down from upstairs and walked to the table.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I was right! There was something wrong with that family down the road! They abuse pokemon!" Liza announced, "The boy...I think his name was Jason...kept beating this poor thing up when it couldn't do a move!"

"..." Eric was stunned.

Liza hurried to her bag and came out with a super potion. She sprayed it onto the Fennikin. It yelped a little bit, but otherwise, it stayed silent.

"There," Liza said, "Your good as new."

The fennikin jumped into Liza's arms.

"FEN!" It yowled, "KIN!"

"It seems that it wants to join your team!" Eric said.

"Well...then I guess I'll take you in! I'll name you...Alyssa!" Liza exclaimed. Alyssa jumped out of Liza's hands. Her and Taylor ran around, playing. Max was still outside.

"Where's Max?" Laila wondered.

"Still outside," Aaron answered.

"I'll go check on him!" Eric ran outside.

Liza yawned, "Well, this has been a busy day," She walked tiredly up the stairs/

The next morning, Liza smelled smoke.

"FIRE!" Aaron shouted.

Liza threw on some sweatpants and a T-shirt and hurried downstairs. The stove was burning.

"This was on me!" Eric yelled as he hopelessly swatted the flames with a washcloth.

Taylor jumped up, turned himself into a buizel and used water gun on the fire. It took a few minutes, but it stopped.

"Taylor...that was brilliant!" Aaron exclaimed. Taylor turned himself back into a zoura.

"Zor!" He yelped.

"Enough commotion for me," Liza said, "I'm going for a walk."

She strode out of the house and wasled tp the lake. Normally, it would have been clear, but some fainted pokemon had gashes in their bodies.

"What could have caused that?" She shuddered. Aaron tumbled out of the bushes and screamed at the sight.

"B-b-b-BLOOD!" He yelled as he grabbed onto Liza. Small bubbles began to appear in the lake.

"T-that must be the thing that left these marks!" Liza said.

THe bubbling stopped and a magicarp came out.

"A MAGICARP?" Liza and Aaron both shouted at the same time.

"CARP! CARP!" It said. When it opened it's mouth, it had razor sharp fangs that had some red on it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Aaron and Liza ran away so fast, they could have been just a blur.

"CARP!" The magicarp swam back under the lake.

A.N: I** am not dead! Suggestions are still welcome. And also, check out my newest fanfic!**


	10. Unfair agreement

Liza and Aaron are still scared to death from the incident a week before. Of course, a magicarp that can leave scratches and bite marks in a pokemon would scare anyone. Right? Anyways, a few days after, more things kept going on fire. Max was scared out of his mind with Alyssa and Taylor around. It seemed that Max was just having small problems with the others, so Laila played with him as much as possible.

"It's kind of fun!" She said to Liza, "Even though I wish he could play with the others."

Taylor tried a little too hard. He turned himself into another litleo, hoping that Max would like it. INstead, Max burned taylor so bad, Liza had to use two whole burn heals to heal Taylor's burns. And Max had to be locked in the attic for a few hours as punishment. After that, Liza shouted.

"DARN! I'm running low on healing stuff. I'm going to the store!" Liza ran out the door.

"Ok. See you in a bit!" Eric replied.

At the store, there were only two occupants, a tall boy, around 16, with only one pokeball on his belt. and the other one is the girl from the big house. She goes up to Liza.

"Hello, Liza," The girl said.

"Who are you?" This girl was already creeping Liza out. The boy turned his head around, shrugged, and then went back to looking at revives.

"I see that you and your friends have moved into the house near us. And you have been raising pokemon. Is that right?" She asked.

"U-um...yeah. So?" Liza tilted her head.

"My family raises pokemon too. And we just want to check on the compitition."

"WHAT?! We're not competing. We just help animals that are hurt!"

"Exactly. But the thing is, you didn't catch any of those pokemon. Which means that they don't belong to you. My brother still has the fennikin's pokeball, which means that you don't have any right to keep it. I insist that you hand it over to me," The girl demanded.

"Well your brother beat her up! Because she didn't do a trick! That's what our job is!" Liza stomped her foot. The boy walked over calmly and stands in front of Liza, facing the girl.

"Stay out of her way," He said, "Shut up."

"And what gives you the right to talk to me like that? Hmm?" The girl retorted. She walks to the door, "I'll pick it up tomorrow."

And she walks out the door.

"T-thank you," Liza stuttered, "What's your name?"

"Vesper," The boy responded, "And I'd like to become a part of your team."

**YAY! CHAPTER 10! I can't believe it made it this far so fast! P.S, I don't own pokemon, or Vesper**


	11. Meeting Vesper

Liza took Vesper to her house after the argument.

"So, what was that about?" Vesper asked.

"That girl claims that her brother still owns a fennikin we have, and she's coming over to get it," Liza said.

"So you stole?" Vesper asked calmly.

"No. Her brother was abusing the fennikin. So, we took her in, healed her up, and now...she's staying. I-I don't want her to go back to that family, and they'll do anything to get Her back. I have some pokemon, but not a full team," Liza explained.

"That's horrible! But, may I ask...if I can help?" Vesper wondered.

"Of course! Thank you thank you thank you!" Liza hugged him. He smiled, but didn't hug her back.

When they got home, of course, something was on fire, this time, a tree. Max and Alyssa were running around in panic, and Max was a buizel trying to put the flames out.

"Not again..." Liza moaned. The fire was finally put out.

"Why was your tree on fire?" Vesper asked.

"Max," She points to the litleo, "Is scared to death of pokemon. We don't know why though."

Laila ran over to Liza and Vesper.

"Hi, Liza! Who's your boyfriend?" Laila looked up at Vesper, "Your tall."

"I'm vesper. and I'm not her girlfriend."

"Oh. Sorry!" Liza ran back to Max and Alyssa.

"Make yourself comfy. If you want to stay for a while," Liza gestured to the upstairs bedroom that was empty.

"Thanks," He ran upstairs.

Liza yelled, "GUYS! COME HERE!"

The three gathered around Liza.

"Listen," She began, "Those people over in that big house, they're going to attack us. So, here's what we're gonna do, Laila and Aaron, you grab Alyssa and run as fast as you can upstairs," Laila and Aaron nodded, "Eric and I will defend the house with our pokemon and with Max and Taylor. OK?" Everyone nodded, "Good. Now go to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be one heck of a day!"


End file.
